


A Jungle Adventure

by RomanRuler



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanRuler/pseuds/RomanRuler
Summary: After getting ambushed by Da Ji, she makes a deal with you.





	A Jungle Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks! I'm back again with another installment of Smite smut! This one is tastefully kinky, so if pegging isn't your thing, don't worry! I have a couple of Smite smut one-shots in the works, so you can always look forward to those! As always, requests/reviews are greatly appreciated. I always love getting feedback. Now, without further ado, onto the story!

“Neith?” I called out, pacing around in the overgrowth of the jungle. “Where are you?”

Neith had run off into the jungle almost fifteen minutes ago, saying she was going to scout it out and defeat some jungle monsters. But she never returned back to our lane, peaking my curiosity. As a result, I now found myself exploring the jungle in the hopes that I could find the lost hunter.

Just then, I heard rustling from within one of the bushes nearby. I craned my head out, the mist allowing for little visibility.

“Neith?” I said again. A figure suddenly jumped out from the flora and knocked my weapon out of my hand. I found myself on my back and felt a heavy weight straddling my stomach. Once my vision came back into focus, I looked up and saw none other than Da Ji.

“You shouldn’t be exploring the jungle alone, you know.” Da Ji said, a smirk on her face.

“Da Ji? Why are you here?” I asked, confused. “Where’s Neith?”

“Don’t worry about her, darling." She replied. "I let her return back to your fountain, after we came to an agreement.”

I gave the fox goddess a puzzled look and received a laugh in return.

“Well, seeing as you’re a little powerless right now,” Da Ji began, nodding over to my weapon on the ground. “If you do what I say, I’ll let you leave too!”

I weighed my options. While her proposal could mean anything, she could’ve been unreasonable and not even begun negotiating at all. Plus, my current situation meant that I was in no position to make demands of Da Ji.

“Alright, fine” I conceded. 

The fox goddess smiled in response and got off me, sitting on the grass next to me. “We’ll have fun, trust me!”

She reached into her robes and my eyes widened as she produced a strap-on, holding it up triumphantly in front of her. The cock glistened and was already wet with either lube, juices, or both.

“I just introduced your friend Neith to this beauty” the goddess explained, rotating the toy around in her hand. “And seeing how much we both enjoyed it, I’d  _ love _ to give it another go!”

I gulped, feeling my heart rate quicken. Did Da Ji plan on using her strap-on on me? Admittedly, I had always fantasized about being on the receiving end of anal, but never thought about the details. I  _ definitely _ didn’t think it would be in an open part of the jungle with the fox goddess. Da Ji saw the look on my face and gave me a rare, sympathetic smile.

“You’ve never been fucked in the ass before, have you?”

I shook my head.

“Well that’s okay!” she cheerily said. “I’ll get you nice and warmed up so you’ll have no problem taking my cock!”

Da Ji helped me undress, embarrassingly. We tossed my clothes into a pile on the ground. I stood before the clothed goddess, unsure of what to do.

“Now turn around and get on your hands and knees.” Da Ji ordered, twirling her finger in the air. I blushed, but obeyed. I faced away from the fox goddess, positioning myself on all fours. My ass was now on display for her, and my cock twitched in excitement as Da Ji scooted closer on her knees. 

“Let’s open you up a little! she said seductively, lightly nipping my ear. Da Ji placed her index finger in her mouth and sucked on it for a few seconds. It made a  _ pop _ as she took it out.

“Now just relax for me.” The fox goddess said, guiding her finger to my ass. I braced myself as Da Ji rubbed circles around my rosebud before gently prodding it. She slowly pushed her finger in, making me let out a soft moan.

“Aww, you’re so tight!” Da Ji teased as she slowly fingered me. Her slow movements continued on for a few minutes as I adjusted to her finger. Once I had, she added another finger, and then another finger after that. I let out a chorus of moans as Da Ji fingered my hole with her three fingers, having never felt this before. While a couple other goddesses had fingered me before, none of them compared to the smooth, fluid motions of the fox goddess. 

After a few minutes of her sensual fingering, Da Ji gently removed her fingers from my hole and I couldn’t help but whimper at the sudden emptiness.

“Don’t worry,” she said with a laugh. “I’ll fill your needy, little hole up with my strap-on in just a minute!.” 

She slipped her legs through the harness and took the strap-on in her hand, spitting on the fake cock.

“It’s still nice and wet from Neith, so no need to use any lube!” Da Ji proudly said.

I blushed at the thought of the fox goddess fucking me with the same cock she had just used on Neith. The fact that Neith’s juices were being used to lube me up and let Da Ji take my ass was kind of exciting. Da Ji moved behind me and lined her cock up with my rosebud, making my heart skip a beat. The goddess smiled and I winced slightly as she slowly entered me, putting only an inch inside. My cock leaked more precum as Da Ji began shallowly fucking me, sliding in and out only the head of the dildo. 

“What a good boy.” she cooed, smacking my ass lightly before kneading it. She continued on with the slow fucking, allowing me to adjust until the pain and uncomfortable feeling turned into pleasure. My cock had become fully hard by now and began twitching from the slow, gentle thrusting. Da Ji’s current thrusting was  _ just _ pleasurable enough that I couldn’t cum from it alone.

“Please fuck me harder.” I begged, looking over my shoulder with pleading eyes.

Da Ji grinned and ceased her hips’ subtle motions. “You want it that bad, huh?”

I quickly nodded.

“Well, I can’t say no when your cute cock is leaking so much!” she said, lightly tracing her finger along the underside of it. I let out a moan at her sensitive touch, only now realizing that there was a small puddle of precum on the ground directly below my cock.

I submissively lowered my head and reached behind me, spreading my ass wider to entice the goddess and give her better access to my ass. Da Ji smiled and pushed the fake cock in further, thrusting a little quicker and with more force than before. Once I got used to her initial movements, Da Ji developed a pattern. She would fuck me shallowly with just an inch for a few seconds, gradually pick up the pace until she filled me completely, then pound me before repeating the cycle. All of my previous nervousness was quickly replaced with lust as the goddess claimed my ass. The jungle itself was now filled with the sounds of my moans, Da Ji’s hips slapping into my ass, and her encouraging words. Anyone who was even remotely nearby could figure out what was going on. 

“You like being fucked like a girl?” she asked, holding onto my hips as she pumped the fake cock in me. 

“I love it!” I admitted, swallowing any pride that still remained. My hard, neglected cock twitched and flopped between my legs to the rhythm of Da Ji’s thrusts. 

“I should get you a cute little pair of panties and some matching thigh highs!” Da Ji said with a laugh. “Then I can  _ really _ fuck you like a girl!”

My cheeks tinged red with pleasure and embarrassment. I had never paid any thought to that idea but at this point, I would let the fox goddess do whatever she desired. As Da Ji continued to fuck me, I imagined Neith being in a vulnerable position like mine only a few minutes ago: her cheeks red, pussy soaking, and head tilted back in pleasure. I imagined Neith seeing me right now, with my face down and ass up getting pounded by the fox goddess, and the idea drove me wild. With these thoughts and Da Ji’s continued thrusting, I felt my orgasm approaching fast.

“Da Ji, I’m gonna cum!” I said in between moans. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, moaning as she filled me completely.

“Beg me for it!” she said, continuing her heavy thrusts. “Call me Mistress!”

I looked behind me, an expression of pure pleasure on my face as I made eye contact with the fox goddess. “Please Mistress! Please let me cum!”

Da Ji laughed, temporarily slowing her movements. “Alright well since you’ve been such a good boy, I’ll give you a treat!”

She reached into her robes again and produced a pair of golden panties, which I instantly recognized as Neith’s! Da Ji must have seen the look on my face as she smiled.

“I took them as a little prize after I fucked her.” she explained, panting. “I didn’t really have a use for them before, but I do now!”

Da Ji took the panties in her hand and I felt the softness of her tails as she leaned closer into me. She reached under to grab my overly sensitive and neglected cock, squeezing it gently. I moaned loudly at her touch, the panties and sudden contact feeling amazing against my cock. 

“Come on, cum for me.” Da Ji said, pumping my cock with the panties. “Cum while I fuck you in the ass!”

Her words of encouragement, her sensual fucking of my ass and the soft fabric of the panties were too much for me. I tilted my head back, curled my toes and took short breaths as I felt my orgasm approaching. All it took was one final thrust of the strap-on and I went over the edge. Da Ji fucked me through my orgasm as I came hard, shooting rope after rope of cum onto Neith’s panties. After what felt like forever, my orgasm began to subside and my cock stopped twitching in the silk panties. Overall, this was probably the best orgasm I’d had in awhile.

“Such a good boy!” Da Ji praised with a smile, leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. “You came so much!”

I let out a small laugh as I calmed down from the high of my orgasm. She used the golden panties to clean my cock, wiping up as much cum and precum as she could. After placing them on the ground, Da Ji proceeded to take her cock out of me and took the harness off before placing it back into her robes.

“You can get up now.” she said with a laugh, noticing that I was still on my hands and knees. I gave a sheepish smile and sat down next to her.

“Alright, well you’re free to go!” Da Ji said, handing me Neith’s now cum soaked panties with a wink. “And here, you can give these back to her.”

I blushed at the thought of giving them back to Neith, as I would have to tell her all about how I came in them while Da Ji fucked me. It kinda made me excited that we had our own secret and could share stories on how we were fucked. The fox goddess stood up and smoothed out her robes, getting ready to leave.

“Well, it’s high time I get out of here.” Da Ji said, turning around and making her way. But she briefly looked back and smiled at me. “And if you ever wanna do this again, I’ll bring the panties and thigh highs!”

We shared a smile and Da Ji disappeared into the mist of the jungle, leaving me with my clothes, Neith’s panties, and a satisfied smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is only my second Smite smut fanfic and I'm pretty sure the first one featuring Da Ji, so look at us making history! I hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
